In patent document 1, laser forceps for abdominal cavity surgery is disclosed. In the laser forceps for abdominal cavity surgery disclosed in patent document 1, an operator increases the gap between a contact chip 12 and a hook 141 by operating an operation lever 15 in the direction of arrow C. The operator hooks an affected area that is the target of the surgical procedure in such a way that the affected area enters this gap. The operator holds the affected area between the hook and the contact chip by operating the operation lever in the direction of arrow D until the gap becomes small. An appropriately adjusted laser is supplied from an optical fiber 13 to the contact chip, and the laser is applied to the affected area. Moreover, if necessary, the operator presses the hook against the contact chip in such a way as to make the gap small and excises the affected area. The laser also performs hemostasis at the time of the excision.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 7-132124 (FIG. 1)